


Pranks

by FannGurl_Weirdo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this when i was big sad, Suicide, hi, jinyoung dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannGurl_Weirdo/pseuds/FannGurl_Weirdo
Summary: Yugyeom blinked, staring at the casket in front of him. With trembling hands, he touched the cold wood, dragging his hand along the side of it. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. He knew his hyung wouldn't want that....(aka I was feeling angsty so I made a oneshot of Jinyoung dying. Proceed with caution)*Major trigger warning. It includes talk of suicide. Be careful y'all*
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Pranks

Yugyeom blinked, staring at the casket in front of him. With trembling hands, he touched the cold wood, dragging his hand along the side of it. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. He knew his hyung wouldn't want that.

He knew Jinyoung would want him to remember the good.

But Youngjae was behind him, his wails reaching the ceiling. Yugyeom's hand turned into a fist as he peered up into the sky, blinking away his tears.

God, why did Jinyoung have to go? He was meant to be the one dying instead. Jinyoung was supposed to kill him, but instead he saved him. 

It all happened in the crash. The car collided with a fan's who had been tailing them. Yugyeom had been on the wrong side, he hadn't been paying attention. Jinyoung was. He was looking outside and saw the crazy look in her eye. Maybe she wanted to stop them, land in front of them and force them to stop midtrack, but instead she killed one of them.

Jinyoung grabbed onto Yugyeom the moment the glass shattered, pulling his head into his lap and shielding his body with his own. The door caved in and Jinyoung's head was smashed in from where it was at the door. Yugyeom got a full-force hit too, in the hospital for weeks before his ribs had healed enough and the trauma wasn't as extreme. It was, but he'd pretend it wasn't. 

He still remembers the blank stare in Jinyoung's eyes before he blacked out. The life draining out of him. Yugyeom remembers wanting to yell out, tell him to stop dying, to stop joking, to get the fuck up.

That's what he wants to do now. He wants to throw the casket over and take Jinyoung's dead body in his hands and shake him. Because it's just a stupid prank. The hyungs love pranking him. 

"Stop it. Okay, I get it. You guys had your fun." Yugyeom hissed, his crutch nearly glued to his side. He turned, peering into Youngjae's eyes. The older seemed so lost. But it didn't matter, Jinyoung was okay. He had to be. He had to be okay. "Where is he? Come on guys, where is he?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Yugyeom?" Jackson seethed, his teary eye and puffy cheeks peering at him, daring him to make the wrong move, say the wrong thing. 

"Where is he? He's fine. You guys love to prank me. It's over now, right? Stop it." 

Youngjae gaped, glancing at the other members, holding onto BamBam's arm tighter as he weeped.

"Yugyeom… you were there. At the crash. You saw him die. I just-" Mark stopped, breathing in a gulp of air, mouth wide open as he cried. Why the fuck were they crying? It wasn't real. "You know it better than any of us."

"No, no it's not. You all know it's not real. Look I'll show you." He turned around, using his good arm to start pushing the casket over. It could barely lift off it's pedestal before he was pushed the side. Yugyeom's eyes squeezed shut, feeling all his bones unaligning again and his skin burning. 

"Jackson, he's injured, stop it." Jaebum grabbed Jackson arms, holding them behind his back.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Jackson screamed, face to face with Yugyeom. It felt a lot more real now. Yugyeom pushed his away, channeling his energy into his arm, trembling with his effort.

"Stop fucking with me!" Yugyeom cried, tears rolling down his face. "Stop it, he's not dead, he's not. Please stop doing this to me."

"What the fuck do you want us to stay? That our brother is alive and well? That he's not dead?"

"Yes! Please say it! Yes!" Yugyeom gripped his aching head, heart beating with his brain. 

"I can't," Jackson laughed, but it hurt to hear. It was strained and tight. "I can't because he's dead. Okay?"

"It shouldn't been me!" Yugyeom screamed. His body was shaking with his tremors, his head shaking fast. Youngjae and BamBam held onto him from either side. Youngjae's wet eyes were on his collarbones. "I should've fucking died! I would've if he hadn't played hero." Yugyeom kicked at the air. "Why the fuck did you play hero, huh? Why the fuck would you die for me? It should've been me! I should've died, I was right there!" 

A few nurses ran in, taking Yugyeom from Youngjae and BamBam's arms. BamBam and Youngjae joined together again, Youngjae trembling as he reached for Yugyeom. 

"I'm gonna die too! I should've so I'll die to avenge him!"

The doors snapped shut, a crisp silent pregnanting the room.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Jackson lost feeling in his legs, Jaebum grabbing onto him to keep him up. "He was pushing in Jinyoung's casket, you know? And I just-"

Jaebum massaged his arms, silencing him, letting the both of them to fall to the ground. 

"Hyungs…" BamBam starts, squeezing Youngjae tighter. "He won't actually do it, right? Kill himself? I couldn't deal with that. Not two of them, my brothers."

"Let's hope not."

**Author's Note:**

> Rae OUT


End file.
